Control
by chromoplasted
Summary: Beca pisses Aubrey off one time too many at rehearsals. Aubrey exacts her own type of revenge.


As a group, their voices trailed off. Chloe held the high note a moment longer before silencing her own voice. A swarm of smiles broke out amongst the girls. Beca thought that maybe, this time, they had finally met Aubrey's high standards – even she'd managed not to fuck up her solo line for once.

"_Wrong_!" Aubrey's shrill voice cut across the room like a knife, the exact opposite of her singing voice – which even Beca could admit was beautiful. "What the heck is wrong with you girls? We won't be _let in_ to the semi-final like this, let alone win it!" Aubrey continued to speak, but Beca stopped paying attention after the first insult to both her singing voice and supposed parentage. Her throat was aching and sweat covered her brow, and listening to Aubrey at that moment was possibly the _least_ pleasant thing she could imagine. The second time her mother's possible "crack-whore past" was mentioned, Beca simply sighed and responded, "Cut the monologue shit for a minute, Aubrey. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Did I give you permission to go to the bathroom?" Aubrey's face was murderous, but Beca assumed that was more a mix of exhaustion and her natural bitch-gene coming out.

"Did it sound like I was asking permission, _your highness_?" Beca retorted, drawling her words. "We needed a break anyway. I'll be back in a few." She didn't see Aubrey's face as she turned to make her way to the bathroom, but her indignant 'huff' left little to the imagination.

A moment later, with a splash of water on her face and several deep breaths, Beca felt a little calmer, and almost, possibly, ready to face the Head Bitch again and get the stupid rehearsal done with. She concentrated on her breathing, clearing her mind.

_In, out. In, out, In-_

"What the _fuck_ was that, Mitchell?"

_Out._

"Y'know, Aubrey, bathrooms usually imply a certain level of privacy," Beca said, turning to face the blonde.

"Just what are you trying to do, huh?" Aubrey said, closing in on the other woman. "Do you _want_ us to lose? Is that what your constant, undermining bullshit is about?"

"I'm not _trying_ to undermine you, Aubrey. Look, you might be the Head Bella or whatever it is, but you're not in control of me."

"Really?" Aubrey moved closer, and suddenly, Beca felt cornered; her back pressed sharply into the edge of the sink as the blonde advanced. "Because, you see, Beca – if there's one thing I've always been certain of, it's that I can always be _in control_." The last words left her lips like liquid silk, and Beca swallowed audibly. "Oh yeah?" she muttered, fighting to maintain her composure.

"Yes. In fact, I'm _sure _of it." Beca saw a glint in Aubrey's eye – how could she not, the woman was practically an inch away from her – and opened her mouth to retort.

"Aubrey, what-"

And suddenly, she was cut off by the other woman's mouth pressing firmly on her own. Surprised, she relinquished into the kiss for a split second. _Wait, what the fuck?_ "Aubrey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up, Beca Mitchell. I'm in control here." And Aubrey pressed back into her, one hand tightening in her brown hair as she kissed her ferociously. Beca struggled underneath her grasp – _fuck, she was strong, that cardio must have actually done something _ – but the blonde kept her strong hold on the brunette, pushing her against the sink forcefully.

_And hell, Aubrey was a good kisser. She'd give her that, even with all her other bullshit traits._

Eventually, they broke apart, Beca resting her head breathlessly on Aubrey's chest.

"Do you see?" Aubrey whispered into the brunette's ear. "I'm in control here. Do you understand that, Mitchell?" Still breathing heavily, Beca nodded. "Good girl."

Without warning, Aubrey leaned in, trailing her mouth down the other woman's neck, nipping and sucking as Beca threw her head back. She tasted the trail of her collarbone. Beca almost – _almost _– whimpered as Aubrey's tongue dipped into the hollow of her collarbone, restraining the sound that threatened to escape her mouth. But Aubrey knew, of course; she always knew everything, somehow. "Oh, Beca," she muttered into the brunette's skin. "You've never kept your mouth shut before. I guess you're learning." With a chuckle, she bit into the skin at the base of Beca's neck, eliciting a cry from the other woman before sucking the patch mercilessly.

"Fuck, Aubrey! Why did you do that?" Beca tried to twist her head to see the wound, but her chin was held in place by Aubrey's hand.

"Oh, Beca. Did you think this was going to be sweet and loving? I'm in control here, Beca. And this – well, this is your punishment."

"For going against you?"

"For trying to make me lose control. You waltz in here…" she trailed a hand at the lower edge of Beca's shirt – "with your ear spikes and your 'cool tunes'…" she edged her fingertips underneath the shirt, rolling them over the warm skin below – "and I can't decide whether I wanted to fuck you or kill you. Probably both." By now, her fingers were dangling less than an inch from Beca's breasts. Wordlessly, Beca tried to push herself forward, gain that last inch of contact.

"Uh-huh." Aubrey shook her head, pulling her hand from under Beca's shirt. "Who's in control here, Beca? Hmm?" Beca, wrestling her last bit of restraint, refused to answer. "Stubbornness will get you nowhere, Beca. Just admit it. Admit that I'm in control, and I'll touch you."

Beca didn't know if she was thinking rationally; truthfully, she thought, it was hard to do with swollen lips and heat between your thighs and the potential promise of a _very_ good fuck. Or maybe she was outright lying. Either way, she nodded once, bowing her head to shield her from the blonde's eyes. "You're in control," she whispered.

"Look at me. Look at me and say it."

Slowly, she rose her eyes to look at the blonde. "You're in control," she repeated.

"Good girl," Aubrey breathed, her fingers quickly flitting over the buttons on Beca's shirt. Beca's moan – well, it was no more than a breath, really – was barely audible as Aubrey trailed her fingers over the top of Beca's breasts, but it was a surrender, and Aubrey knew it. She smirked, and in a smooth, quick movement, moved her hands to Beca's back, unsnapping the clips with almost practiced ease.

"_Fuck,_" Beca muttered, restraining herself from thrusting into the blonde.

"Yes, Beca, we'll get to that," Aubrey replied, twirling a peaked nipple between her fingertips almost curiously. Beca groaned, and Aubrey complied wordlessly, lowering her mouth to the other nipple and circling her tongue around the small peak. Without stopping her ministrations, she lowered her other hand, sliding the button of Beca's pants out of the hole with skilful ease.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mitchell. Do you understand?" Beca nodded earnestly, her eyes screwed shut, her legs opening at Aubrey's words.

"Good." And Aubrey slid one of her long, perfectly manicured fingers down Beca's wet folds, pushing the cotton of her underwear away with a flick of her hand. "Wow, you really want this, huh?"

Beca groaned. "Aubrey…"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me… please," she breathed, and that was all it took for Aubrey to plunge two fingers inside her, twisting them upwards as she repeated the motion over and over. Beca's head fell back; her hands gripped the sink basin as though her life depended on it.

"Do you know how long I wanted to do this to you, Beca? Every time you undermined me, I pictured this moment. You know who's in charge now, right?" she added, corkscrewing her fingers to hit the spot that made Beca's eyes roll back in her head.

Beca's moans grew louder, but Aubrey's firm hand over her mouth muffled them enough that the other Bella's wouldn't hear. When her moans subsided into mere breaths, Aubrey removed the hand, using it to tease Beca's erect nipple.

"Fuck, Aubrey – I'm about to-"

"I know," Aubrey exhaled, pressing her thumb hard against Beca's clit as she plunged into her again. With a choked gasp, Beca came, gripping Aubrey's shirt for balance as she rode out the pleasure. Aubrey pulled her fingers from Beca's pants, sucking them almost nonchalantly.

"I'll expect you back at rehearsal in five minutes. And _no undermining me_, Beca Mitchell. Got it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Beca was still struggling for air.

"What makes you think that?" Aubrey replied, her eyes flashing dangerously as she straightened her shirt.

"If that's what happens when I go against you – what made you think I wouldn't keep going against you on everything?"

"Because, Beca, that was a punishment. And if that's a punishment – well –" Aubrey licked her lips, trailing her eyes down the other woman's body- "what do you think a reward would be like?" With that, she left the brunette in the bathroom, as Beca hurriedly struggled to correct her clothes.

_Maybe listening to the bitch once in a while wouldn't be so bad, _she decided.


End file.
